


Fragile

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21





	Fragile

[ ](http://imgur.com/L26He0W)

I was awakened by the sound of my phone ringing insistently. I decided to ignore it but the ringing wouldn’t cease. Finally grabbing the phone, I looked at the caller and immediately picked up.

“What is it, Tegoshi?”

“Can you come over now?”

“It’s 2 AM,” I said. He didn’t reply.

“Did something happen?” Another silence followed and it made me worried. After a brief internal struggle I sighed in defeat.

“Ok, I’ll come.”

Cursing as I hit my toe on the sofa I started dressing up. As I drove the car, weird ideas kept spinning in my head and even as I tried to brush them off my mind got clouded with concern.

 

 

As you opened the door, I got even more worried. You wore sweatpants and a hoodie with the hood pulled up for some reason making you look even smaller than you were. There were dark circles under your eyes.

I stepped inside and followed you to the living room where you sat on the sofa and pulled your legs up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked quietly sitting next to you and leaning in to see your face.

You didn’t talk, didn’t say a word, just looked at me with your big beautiful eyes. You seemed like a completely different person from the one I knew, as if the moonlight transformed you. Gone was your bright smile, your playfulness, and confidence. It seemed like if I closed my eyes even for a moment, you would disappear into thin air, but you were still there, looking up at me with pleading eyes. You looked sad and vulnerable like a lost child and my heart ached. 

I didn’t know what to do but I knew I had to do something. So I put my arms around you and brought you closer. You didn’t resist. Instead, you leaned into me and I could smell your sweet scent. It was then that I felt your body shaking. You were sobbing quietly into my chest.

“It’s ok,” I said. I had so many scenarios of what might happen when I come here but none of them prepared me for this. At first, I was taken aback, not knowing what to do but after a few minutes it felt like my arms began to move on their own accord, stroking your back slowly.

After a while, the sobbing stopped but tears still ran down your face. You clung to me, clutching my shirt tightly. I wiped your face with my hands and then I pulled your hood down. You stilled as I kissed your hair, your forehead and your eyelids. I kissed your cheeks and before I knew it, I was kissing your lips. They tasted sweet and salty from the tears. I was about to pull away, afraid I had betrayed your trust, but you only leaned closer pressing your lips against mine once more. I cupped your face kissing you properly this time, trying to tell you all that I couldn’t say with words. I didn’t know who filled your eyes with such sadness but I wanted to be the one who drained it.

I continued kissing you gently and you kissed me back. You rested your palm on my chest and I wondered if you could hear my heart pounding against my ribcage. Finally, you pulled away breathing heavily. For a moment, I thought it was over, that you finally came to your senses and would kick me out. But instead you stood up and began to walk slowly stopping in the doorway beckoning me to follow you. 

As you stood by the bed, you began to undress – slowly, working on strings and buttons and zippers, letting it all fall at your feet until there was nothing left. It was only then that I realized I was still dressed. Without any patience or grace I dragged my closes off and threw them in a pile while you watched me silently. I stepped forward capturing your lips in a soft kiss and wrapping my arms around you. The night was warm but you shivered as if begging for my warmth.

You lay down, your beautiful body all there for me to worship. So I did. I covered your chest and stomach with butterfly kisses and caressed your hips. Your skin felt like silk under my fingers and I couldn’t stop running my hands all over it. I took your length in my hand kissing the tip when you spread your legs offering me all of you.

I went slow, slowed than I ever have. I wanted you to feel nothing but pleasure. Your body, skinny and sharp, felt strangely soft and pliant in my arms. You held on to me like a drowning man but then it was I who felt like I was happily drowning. 

Swaying to one rhythm, I felt like nothing else mattered in the world. I couldn’t for the life of me tell if it was 10 minutes or an eternity later but I felt us both getting close. You arched off the bed like a swan. Your body shuddered, riding waves of pleasure and you moaned softly triggering my own release. As I rolled to lie on my back, you curled up next to me, breathing softly against my shoulder. You face looked serene and my chest swelled with affection and something I could not quite name. I did not want to let go, now or ever, wanting to shield you from all the pain and sadness in the world.

 

 

Lying in bed listening to your steady breathing, I wondered if tomorrow it would all seem like a dream. If you would greet me at work with your usual bright smile. If you would joke and flirt making sure that nobody could even imagine that you’re hurting, that you’re fragile.

I waited for the sleep to claim me and for a while, it felt like it would come any moment now but then it suddenly seemed to reject me, ebbing away, baring my thoughts and fears. 

I glanced at your sleeping face and suddenly it all got too real. My mind was invaded by dozens of why’s and what if’s. I wondered how you’ll look at me once you open your eyes. Will there be any affection or anger? Or maybe just indifference. What if I will never be able to touch you again? I found it hard to breathe, I needed some space.

Ever so slowly I began to disentangle myself from you, fighting against my body’s protest. It seemed like I managed to do so without waking you up and I was about to get out of bed but then I suddenly had a strange feeling. I looked back at you and my heart seemed to crack as I saw your eyes focused on me. You didn’t say anything, just continued to watch me with a blank look. Suddenly I felt like such a coward. 

“Stay,” you said your voice barely above whisper and it was the first thing you said tonight but to me it was worth a million words.

Without hesitation, I lay back down pulling you into my arms. I kissed your forehead.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered as I held you closer to me. “I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to.”

You just sighed softly in reply. I felt like crying.

Perhaps I am the fragile one.


End file.
